dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultrax Media
Ultrax Media is a Frinnish mass media company, the company has headquarters in many places, with the main ones being on Geniatisk City, Frincreiland History In 1987, Ultrax Media got launched. It started as a basic channel on Frincreiland, however in 1990, it started to expand, receiving more channels and such. In 1998, Ultrax started plans to expand Ultrax around the world, the first country that Ultrax started internationally was Mexico, then it went to USA, Colombia, France, Sweden, Middle East and more countries. In 2000. Ultrax launched in Peppaland and Happy Tree Town In 2019, Ultrax bought Animal Toonz, so AT is now property of Ultrax Media. Channels If marked with an asterisk, it means that the channel might not be available in some countries. * Ultrax TV - Channel which airs novels, soap operas and more * Ultrax News 24H - Ultrax's main news channel, it airs 24 hours of News * Ultrax Kids - Ultrax's kids channel, the programming airs both Live-Action and Toons aimed at 2-16 year olds. * Big-U - Ultrax's channel which airs content for younger adults, similar to ATUno * Ultrax Epic - Channel which airs action movies/series * Ultrax Movies - The main movie Channel of Ultrax Media, it airs Live-Action and Animation movies on it, from kids movies to adult movies. * Ultrax Music-Play - Channel which shows music videos from famous Peppish/Frinnish/Happish/Etc... artists * Ultrax Food - Channel which teaches techniques and guides at cooking * Ultrax Comedy - Family Channel which airs family content and sometimes adult programming * Ultrax Worldwide - Channel which AIRS a lot of series and movies from other countries, with English subtitles included. *''' * Ultrax Stars - Channel showing the most famous series that aired in the Ultrax Media channels * * KICKZ-U - A channel which airs ONLY live-action, for all ages. * * EdUltrax - Channel which teaches about education, recommended for younger children. * * Ultrax History - Ultrax's channel which airs documentaries of events around the world. * Ultrax Sports - Ultrax's main channel which airs sports content. * Ultrax Nature - Ultrax's 2nd documentary channel, which airs content about wild life and more. * '''Peppaland * Ultrax Peppish - Channel which airs the most famous series/cartoons of Peppaland * Ultrax World - Peppish version of Ultrax Worldwide * Ultrax P-Movies - Channel which ONLY airs movies from Peppaland. Animal Toonz-related These channels are related to Animal Toonz, after Ultrax bought it in 2019. * Animal Toonz - Bought by Ultrax Media in 2019 * AT24H - Animal Toonz's 24 Hour Channel, without ATAdultz. * ATAdultz24H - ATAdultz's 24 Hour Channel, without Animal Toonz * Retro Toonz - Channel which airs some of Animal Toonz former programming (except for banned shows) * Animal Toonz Plus - Extended version of Animal Toonz * Animal Toonz Extra! - Similar to Animal Toonz Plus, with more censorship removed and some episodes unbanned. * Animal Toonz Legends - Combination of both original Animal Toonz and Retro Toonz, which airs both former and current programming. * ATUno - Teenager-Young Adults oriented channel. * AT Movies - Channel which airs movies that have aired on Animal Toonz, including movies that dont even air on Animal Toonz. * Animal Toonz 2 - Channel which airs Animal Toonz most famous cartoon shows, instead of just ones that arent so famous. * Toddler Toonz - Animal Toonz's channel which airs content for Toddlers Happy Tree Kingdom * H-Health - A channel which teaches fitness. * Ultrax Happish - Ultrax's channel which airs the most famous shows of Happy Tree Kingdom * Mondo World - The channel was created as an agreement between Mondo Media and Ultrax Media, the channel airs all the shows of Mondo Media, such as Happy Tree Friends or Dick Figures * Ultrax Cuteness - Happish version of Ultrax Kids * Animal Toonz (Happy Tree Town) - AT's feed on Happy Tree Kingdom * HTK Movies - Channel which airs the most famous movies of HTK Japan * JToonz - Japanese version of Animal Toonz * Ultrax-N - Ultrax's main channel on Japan, airing the most famous Japanese programming Frincreiland * Ultrax Fanoisk - Fanoisk-language version of Ultrax TV Defunct * Ultrax 2 (Merged with Ultrax on 2016) * Ultrax Peppish-Speak (Went defunct after Peppish stopped being used by a lot of people) * Ultrax Adults (Merged with ATAdultz in 2019) Non-TV Businesses * Ultrax Studios - Business which focuses on recording famous TV shows and movies * Ultrax Records - Ultrax's business which distributes the music used in movies and TV Shows * Neo-Ultrax - Ultrax's business which focuses on Theater Shows Trivia * It has 45.000.000 subscribers on YouTube Category:Media companies Category:Fictional companies Category:Frinnish Companies Category:Frincreiland Category:International